Momoko's secert life
by BloodyNightMareXOXOKXI
Summary: What if there was more to Momoko then we thought? What sort of past has she had? Read my story to find out then! REUPLOADE! PLEASE DONT'T ASK WHY!


Blossom's secret life

Summary: Everyone has secrets, but what if was about something that no one would believe. What if you even had to keep it from your friends, cause you know what danger you would put them in and it was killing you inside. Info that you need to know is inside.

Info: The RRBZ are good and work with the PPGZ they are all 11 (the girls became the PPGZ at 10 instead of 13). Lucky for them they are home schooled by the Professor. Miyako still lives with her grandmother, Kaoru lives with her family, the RRBZ live with the Professor, as for Momoko she lives with the Professor as well, because her family died in a terrible car crash alone with her little sister and she had no other family, so staying with the Professor was the best option to go with.

Remember Momoko is Hyper Blossom, Masaru is Hard Brick, Miyako is Rolling Bubbles, Makoto is Explosive Boomer, Kaoru is Powered Buttercup and Kojiro is Strong Butch.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ and RRBZ only the ideas. Enjoy :) :) Just to let you know I make it up as I go along.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

It was a Saturday and everyone was at the lab, the Professor was bizie with his work, the puffs and ruff where chilling in the living room. Miyako was reading her fashion magazines, Kaoru was watching sports with Kojiro, Makoto was playing angry birds on his blue pear phone (yes I gave them pear phones deal with it), Masaru was eating candy and Momoko was just listening to her music on her pink pear phone with he eyes closed. Suddenly the girl's belts and the boy's watches began to beep.

"OH COME ON WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF WATCHING THE GAME!" Shouted Kaoru and Kojiro.

"Just record it then." said Momoko in a dull expression.

"Yeah, the city needs us come on." Miyako agreed.

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

"HARD BRICK"

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER"

"STRONG BUTCH"

"Who is it this time?" asked Buttercup.

"Mojo Jojo" replayed Bubbles. They soon flew off, only leaving a streak of red, dark green, dark blue, pink, baby blue and light green behind them.

"Stop right there Mojo." they yelled together.

"You can't stop me, Mojo!" he yelled back.

"Give it a rest all ready Mojo, we've defeated you thousands of times and you always say that, but still we always defeat you." Blossom said quite annoyed.

"Caramel yo-yo shot"

"Bursting Bubbles"

"Sonic Swing"

"Spin top attack"

"Explosive shoot"

"Sword swing"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh! I will be back, Mojo" Mojo yelled shooting into space. They soon headed back to the lad to find the Professor holding a letter.

"Hi Professor" they said after detransforming.

"Hello, everyone" said the Professor.

"What's that Professor?" asked Miyako sweetly.

"It's a letter for Momoko" he replayed with a smile on his face. Momoko was shocked but she didn't show it. The Professor handed the letter to her and left without another word. She turned the envelop around and notice a stamp on the back, Momoko new right way who it was from, she opened the envelop and pulled out the letter and read it.

Dear Blossom,

It's been a while since we all last saw you, we miss you terrible and its no fun when your not around playing your pranks, writing your music with funny lyrics, ect so we thought that maybe we could come to see you for a while, we know that there might be times when you have to go and fight crime, but to us every moment we spent with you is perishes to us you know ever since you left Terabithia. So we will see you in a few days.

From

Your BBFL'S and your BROS :)

Momoko was full with joy, but still didn't show it, she was glad to be seeing her BBFL'S and her BROS."What does it say Momoko-chan?" asked Miyako trying to see what the letter said, while Momoko quickly folded it back up and shoved it into her back pocket.

"Nothing important"

"Oh, come on pleas tell me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss! " she began making those big puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, it's just from my pen pal, Bunny" she lied, hoping she would believe it.

"Ok, well why didn't you just say so?" walking back to her seat to read her fashion magazines.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before, except Momoko who just went to her room, Masaru took a quick glance at Momoko and saw her smile while a tear dropped from her eye.

MOMOKO'S P.O.V

I entered my bedroom and I just couldn't believe it, I was going to see my friends and family, my heart over flow with joy and I only had to wait 1 week. That's when I remembered the chest in the attic I was shocked I hade completely forgot about it, I rushed down stairs passing everyone asking what was wrong, I didn't answer them I grabbed the key for the attic then ran back up the stairs to the attic as I was unlocking the door I yelled to Kaoru "Kaoru come and help me"

"Ok, I'm coming. "As she was coming up I was looking for the chest, just as she was coming up the attic stairs I found the chest and pulled it out just as she said" Ok what do you need m-what is that?"

"Tell you later, but the quicker you help me the quicker you can watch the game, hmm." Just as I said that she picked up the chest with me and we headed down the stairs to the living room. As we where coming down everyone stared at us as we placed the chest one the table.

"Want to tell us what's in there, Momoko?" asked Masaru with that half sexy smirk of his. I smirked right back at him, putting my hands to the side of me in fists, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my powers soon the 4 elements where in hands and I opened my hands in a flash, in my right was fire and air, and in my left was earth and water. I put both of my hands side by side and then put then towards the chest, it started to glow red, green, blue and white. I moved my hands away from it and the glow died down even without turning around I new my friends were shocked at what they saw, I pushed the lid open and searched for the little box."Momoko, want to tell us what is going on?"

"I'm just looking for m-found it." I yelled. I opened the little pink box with the mime red bow on top to find a necklaces inside it was shaped like a thin squished circle with a smaller thin squished circle the color of it was like a greenie blue and some thin black lines, so it looked like it was lairing on top of each other, I put it on and it started to glow red and the red glow merged around me it was too bright I couldn't see a thing at all. As the glow started to disappear I heard everyone gasp.

"What?" I asked quite worried.

"Momo, maybe you want to look in the mirror." Kaoru told me and I razed an eyebrow up while I walked over to the mirror, my eyes widened as I saw my reflection I was wearing a short red puffy strapless dress that came up to my knees with red and silver sequins on the top bit, I had red shorts under my dress (thank god) and silver flats with little sequins on them. My hair was down and short like it used to be, but my hair was a dark red not strawberry blond and it was curly, but not that curly and finally my eyes they where darker. I just couldn't believe it I looked like I was before I came to Townsville.

That's all for today people pleas go easy on me in fairness it was my first chapter. Plz R&R.

Oh, and if you can think of a good sentient for my next chapter pleas write it down and I will think about how to fit it in, also I will probably put these chapters up once a week.

Bloddynightmarexoxorxr out peace 


End file.
